Hangover Cures
by Sgt. Cheerleader
Summary: Rigby and Eileen wake up after a wild night.


Thankfully, the room was dark when Rigby woke up. Had the light been on after all, it would have added to the incredible amount of pain he was in. He didn't register the clock that read 12:01 P.M. He barely registered the leftover smells of marijuana, or the naked mole girl next to him in the bed. The only thing Rigby was aware of was his splitting migraine and high level of thirst. Groaning loudly, he tore the blankets off of his person and stood up. His sight finally adjusting to the darkness, he recognized the room as Eileen's room in her apartment with Margaret, and headed for the kitchen, slightly grumbling as he went. Opening the fridge, he scanned its contents and finally found what he was looking for; a couple of Gatorades. He kept them there just in case; he knew he would eventually need them in case of a brutal hangover. He'd done his fair share of partying back in the day and knew some useful remedies.

Walking back to the coffee shop employee's room, he resumed his place in bed, took a sip of the energy drink and turned on his phone from the nearby nightstand. No sooner than he opened up his Snapchat, hoping to recollect some of the events from the night before, the mole next to him sat up, rubbing her beady eyes and sighing in discomfort. Covering herself with the blanket, she reached for her glasses, put them on and looked at the raccoon next to her. Despite her similar status of sickness, she smiled at her boyfriend. "Good morning," she said pleasantly.

"Heh, yeah. Really good, huh." The raccoon responded, putting his phone down for a moment and wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, giving her morning kisses. Pulling away, he handed the other bottle of gatorade to her.

"Rigby, I appreciate you trying to be nice, but Gatorade? First thing in the morning?" Eileen questioned, looking at the drink with a puzzled expression. Rigby resumed his position, once again embracing the mole girl and returning to his phone. "Give it a shot. It'll help with the pounding headache." He said, without looking up from the screen. Eileen suddenly remembered her symptoms, and wasn't going to say no.

"What _exactly_ happened last night anyway? I don't think I've ever gotten so inebriated... ever!" She asked. A bright phone screen was shown directly in front of her face, and got a good look at the contents. It was Rigby's Snapchat story, and the video showed loud drum and bass beats pounding from speakers, lots of hollering, laughter, clapping and cheering, and their friend Mordecai getting waterfalled with a handle of Fireball Whiskey. Administering it to him was one of Rigby's co-workers; Muscle-Man. Of course, without a shirt on.

Looking away out of fear of throwing up, her question was answered. "Oh right... Mordecai and Margaret's engagement party." she sighed.

"It was amazing though! I got to see a bunch of my old friends from high school, Benson must have set a world record for wings eaten, heck, you were even talking to a bunch of people, Eileen. Definitely a great night. Although we're paying for it pretty hardcore..." Rigby finished off with taking a swig.

"I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing... good thing I took the day off. I'm going to have to do seven million different things to recuperate... starting off with a shower." Setting the enegry drink on her night stand, Eileen got out of bed, headed directly for the bathroom. Rigby grumbled in response, and scrolled around on his phone for a bit. It was only when the door shut that he got an idea into his head, and a grin found its way onto his face. He got himself out of bed and followed his girlfriend into the bathroom. He was greeted with a scream of surprise.

"AAH!... Jesus Rigby, don't scare me like that."

"Heh, my bad. Guess I should have knocked first. But I'm glad I came in anyway, cause look at you..."

"Don't you da- EEK! Stop tickling me, you rogue! AAH!"

"What's the problem? Not my fault I have the sexiest girlfriend on planet Earth."

"...okay Mr. Smooth, you win this round."

"Dang right I do. Now let's take a shower together!"

"I don't know Rigby. It could be fun, but it's also very dangerous..."

"come on Eileen! Where's your sense of adventure? Let's go!"

"Rigby, put me down! You scoundrel!" She playfully resisted as he picked her up bridal style and stepped into the tub area.

Their laughter was soon drowned out by the shower faucet turning on, and it also served as a mask to steamier, less appropriate noises the neighbors would not have appreciated.

Guess that's one way to recover from a hangover.


End file.
